I Wanna Be There
by ekjd4etnty
Summary: Prom night for Karen... and Keith


Disclaimer: I am a poor college student, and therefore own NOTHING!!! sobs quietly to self

"I Wanna Be There" lyrics are by Blessed Union of Souls

Keith looked down on the ones he had left behind as he saw them all head off for the prom. Dan was escorting Karen. Dan. He was going to make sure the bastard paid for what he had done to him. Killed him in cold blood. Denied him the joy of Karen's pregnancy. Of being there. Well, he would be there. He would hide in the shadows and in the deep recesses of her mind as he watched his and her daughter grow. Dan and Karen had arrived at the dance just as the first slow song of the night began to play.

Lucas was on the phone to Peyton, trying to get her to answer when he noticed his mom and his dad walk in. His dad. He never thought he would be thinking those words about the sperm donor that was Dan Scott. But things change and time heals. He walked up to his mom as the first slow song started to play and asked her to dance.

_Won't you let me catch your fall  
Won't you let me lend a hand  
Those lonely eyes have seen it all  
But love's too blind to understand_

Keith watched as his son danced with Karen. Lucas was his in every way that mattered. He might not have fathered him, but he had been a father to him. As he watched him gently lead his mother back and forth across the gym floor, Keith gave himself over to the music. __

Cause you don't know what you have  
Til your everything is gone  
You need someone to show you how to live again

Karen smiled at the words as the child within her began to stir. She could feel Keith with her as she enjoyed the feeling of the new life that they had created. He would have been an excellent father to this special little girl… hadn't he done so well with Lucas.__

I wanna be there when you're feeling high  
I wanna be there when you wanna die  
I'm gonna light your fire  
Gonne feel your flame  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
I wanna be there when you're feeling' down  
And I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round  
Gonna be your lover  
Gonna be your friend  
I wanna be there til the end

Keith was in awe of Karen's beauty as she danced slowly to the music. He smiled as he thought of everything that they had been through… everything that had brought them to this point in their lives. They had been through so much and he had always loved her.

_You wouldn't know that I was there  
Cause I have been there all the time  
And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms  
And leave this madness all behind_

Cause you got so much to give  
But you throw it all away  
And all you got to show for who you are is pain

Life wasn't fair. Karen realized. First her son had grown up without a father and now it seemed her daughter was to follow in the same footsteps. Keith was gone and Dan was here. Somehow it just didn't make sense. As she turned in her sons arms she caught a brief glance at the door and noticed three police men standing there. __

And I've got so much to give  
If you'd only let me in  
I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend  
You'll believe in love again

I wanna be there in the pouring rain  
I wanna be there when you call my name  
I'm gonna light your fire  
Gonna feel your flame  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
II wanna be there when I'm outta town  
And when your whole damn world is crashing down  
I'm gonna be your lover  
Gonna be your friend  
I wanna be there til the end  
Cause you don't know what you have  
Til your everything is gone  
You need someone to show you how to live again

And I've got so much to give  
If you'd only let me in  
I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend  
You'll believe again

Karen watched as the police made their way over to Dan Scott and whispered in his ear. She saw a flash of surprise and shock and watched as they led him away. Keith looked on from the shadows and a small smile crossed his face. So she had told the police, finally. Abby Brown had seen everything that day in the hall and had finally found the courage to come clean. Well, good for her. __

I wanna be there when your baby cries  
I wanna be there when they tell you lies  
I'm gonna light your fire  
Gonna feel your flame  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
I wanna be there when your nights are long  
And when you're feeling like you don't belong  
Gonna be your lover  
Gonna be your friend  
Gonna be there til the end

As the song drew to a close, Karen decided that she would take a walk. She whispered her intentions to her son who let her go with a kiss on the cheek, saying that he would see her later. Karen walked out of the gym doors and into the night air and began to walk down the sidewalk. Suddenly out of nowhere, a car careened out of control and began to head for the sidewalk in which the distracted woman walked. Keith could only watch in horror as the car came closer and closer until at last The Powers That Be allowed him to intervene. He slowly entered the subconscious of his child and gave her the mental push she needed to get in one strong kick to her mothers stomach. The kick caused Karen to pause briefly and take refuge in a building overhang. She stepped up to the building's door and placed one hand on the wall, the other on her stomach and then watched in horror as the car jumped the curb and crashed into the building a mere ten feet from where she was standing. Softly she heard the sound of sirens in the distance and the gentle note of a familiar song…__

I'm gonna be there in the morning  
I'm gonna be there in the night  
I'm gonna be there to make you strong when  
you're tired  
I'm gonne be there when you want me  
I wanna be there when you don't  
Gonna be your lover  
Gonna be your friend  
Gonna be there til the end

Keith smiled as he returned to Heaven.


End file.
